The Truth?
by kdh1997
Summary: It has almost been about a month since the Ouran festival and Haruhi Fujioka is still enjoying life as a host, but when a date turns out weirdly wrong she meets someone that tells her things about her that seem impossible but then when she, her date and some unexpected visitors have a meeting with their new acquaintance, she is told the same thing. What will happen to her now?
1. How it all began

I do not own Ouran Host Club

It was not long after the Ouran festival and, all though it took some lying (from the boys) to keep the rest of the student body from realizing Haruhi's true gender, Haruhi is still in the host club and continues her days there as if nothing happened about a month ago.

The boys were the same as always and so are the guests; however Haruhi's guests kept increasing by the day. Not that she minded in fact in her mind the more guests the faster she paid off a new dept she somehow acquired.

'When and how did I even get this dept again? Kyoya just started add to it and let me know of it just last week, I'm starting to get ticked off now. Oh well nothing I can do about it but get rid of it.' Haruhi thought to herself as the consumers switched.

The boys were all doing their normal acts however they all found themselves from time to time looking at Haruhi without even noticing but would catch themselves before anyone else noticed them. One of the only ones that wasn't looking at Haruhi without noticing was Mori who knew he was and knew why he was as well.

All the boys and girls found themselves hopelessly falling for Haruhi except Mori who was the only one how was looking at her for another reason that only Hunny knew, Hunny knew it as well and was also one of the only ones not looking at her the way everyone else was, besides Mori.

Haruhi, being the oblivious person she is, didn't notice the looks she was getting from most of the host club and all her customers.

When the club was finally over the club was a miss at what to do all of them felt _unnaturally _attracted to her, excluding Mori and Hunny who actually were the only ones acting normal if it wasn't for them maybe she would have noticed how everyone else was not.

'Why do I feel like this, Haruhi is my daughter, so why do I feel like this?' These were the only coherent thoughts in Tamaki's mind beyond that was a non readable mumble. The rest of the boys it seamed didn't do any better in their thinking, mostly mumbled jumbled messes and them fighting themselves.

In reality Haruhi did nothing to get a new dept but Kyoya and the other boys agreed to give her one, even though she promised she didn't plan to leave, they wanted to feel like she defiantly would stay.

Haruhi was about to leave when the twins decided to walk with her and while on the way out of school they mustered up their courage to ask her on a date together, just the three of them. She was at first confused, being who she was, then she thought it was a trap for them to pick on her as they normally did, but then after looking in their eyes after they said that they wouldn't she saw they were telling the truth and excepted it thinking of the last time she went with Hikaru as a good memory.

She really did enjoy the last date with Hikaru, but in the end it only made him closer friends nothing more, and she wondered what it would be like if she was with Kaoru was to go with her now she could hang out with both of them out of school. That and she "saw no harm in it" as she put it.

The twins were overjoyed with this and they all decided on the date being on the weekend the day after tomorrow and the twins couldn't wait.

Thank you for reading so far this is my first ever time actually publishing please review so that I know how you feel so far, even if it was a short chapter. Thanks. By the way I went and did some correcting sorry for not having it right the first time.


	2. Bad date, new acquaintance

The whole day the twins could not concentrate not that they ever tried to in the past but now it was worse than normal today. When class was over the twins could barely hold their excitement, but they knew that they still had to wait till club was over before they could go on their date. They didn't like to wait so to get the time to hopefully go faster they decide to play with their toy but not be as bad about it.

They both got on either side of her and, just to be safe they asked first, they walked with their arms locked. So in the eyes of the twins the were almost holding hands but it wasn't to obvious to anyone that saw. Strangely they weren't to unhappy when she didn't stutter or blush, in fact they almost blushed themselves.

When they finally made it to the 3# music room they were knocked off instantly by, you guessed it, Tamaki. Tamaki then grabbed Haruhi and started hugging her and spinning around the way he does pretty much every day. While saying something about evil duple gangers. The twins were about to get in their normal tug-of-war/ battle to get Haruhi or, what ever, when Haruhi said 'stop'(all though it came out as more of a 'Stooaaahhhp!' where she was spinning still) all but Tamaki stopped. Of course everyone seemed to notice this, excluding Tamaki, but most where to busy thinking of why they have a strange desire to harm Tamaki.

After a few seconds Mori came over and separated Haruhi from Tamaki and put her down a few feet a way leaving a depressed Tamaki who was saying he was trying to protect his 'daughter' from the 'two lil devils'. Which then Kyoya pointed out that 'the twins didn't do anything this time and stopped when Haruhi said unlike you'. At that point Hunny asked " Hay Kao-Chan Hika-Chan why did you stop, you guys usually never stop till Takashi comes and stops you?" At this time both Kaoru and Hikaru explained "Well yesterday we decided to ask Haruhi to a date" Hikaru started "She said yes and we are going tomorrow" Kaoru said slightly excited. "She gave one condition that we couldn't pick on her or anything" They finished together.

At this point Hunny was yelling his congrats, Mori was giving a thumbs up, Kyoya was saying congrats while mentally cursing them, and Tamaki looked more destroyed then when kasonada found out Haruhi was a girl.

After Hosting was finished Haruhi went to home and was accompanied by the twins as they all traded thoughts on what they should do for their date the next day. When they were out side the school building they decided to go to a small 'commoner' festival not far from Haruhi's apartment.

The next day came and Haruhi, who told her father the first day, was dressed up by said person. She was in a cute yellow dress with roses on the trimming connected by vines, matching sandals (*note not flip-flops), and a necklace that complimented her eyes, and just the right amount of makeup. The twins came in the after noon, dressed surprisingly like actual 'commoners' and came in a taxi. When they saw her there they couldn't believe how pretty she was, they would have sworn they saw an angel.

The festival was fun, course Haruhi was again the one leading around, they were having a lot of fun. It was the best day ever in the eyes of the twins and Haruhi had a lot of fun too. It was starting to get dark and before they knew it they could hardly see in front of themselves. They stayed close together to not loose each other and began to walk back to Haruhi's. They soon found that they were a little lost and, as fate would have it, they felt like they were being followed. Soon they began to see a figure in the dark, one minute it was in one place next it was in another. This was frightening the three teens as they slowly picked up pace. Soon they were running and just so happened to make a BIG mistake...they walked into a dead end ally, they were trapped.

Soon they saw the figure again, and they were beginning to think it was a nightmare or something when the figure came closer and smiled revealing a white pare of sharp fangs. They than began hoping with all they had to wake up in their rooms just to laugh it off, no such luck. It came closer and Haruhi, starting to hope this was just a trick the twins were pulling to see her get scared, watched in disarray as the person grabbed Hikaru and bit his neck. She was paralyzed now watching as blood slowly seeped from the wound, and slowly her friend went limp and passed out. After he did the _creature _licked the spot it _fed _on making the two puncture marks vanish.

It looked back at the two who where now shaking and crying, and grabbed Kaoru next to do the same. At this point as it held a struggling Kaoru, Haruhi was finally able to get that this wasn't some mean trick the two were pulling (even though the rest of her knew, proof shaking and crying), and she was finally able to find her voice again. "Hikaru! Kaoru! No!" It was actually the last thing Koaru heard before he passed out. The creature looked at Haruhi then with wide eyes then licked the bit mark it had left on Kaoru. It came over to her as she fell back trying and tried to get as far back as she could from the _vampire. _Soon it was in the small amount of light that was given by a street light in which was then shown as a girl. As She slowly came closer to Haruhi she kept the same look on her face, a look of disbelief. When she stood in front of Haruhi she knelt down to eye level and...stuck her hand out.

Haruhi had closed her eyes when she had knelt thinking it was all over, so when nothing happened she didn't dare open them out of fear. "Sorry I hurt your friends, I was just so hungry, and I didn't know-... hay are you going to open your eyes? Don't worry I wont hurt you. My name is Yuki. " Slowly Haruhi opened her eyes to see a pale hand and a similarly pale faced girl with long black hair and black eyes. Haruhi warily took the hand and was brought to her feet, she closed her eyes again half expecting it to have been a trick. After a few moments Yuki sighed "Are you going to open your eyes and tell me your name yet?" Haruhi again slowly opened her eyes, "I-I'm-I'm H-Ha-Haruhi" Haruhi stuttered very noticeably. "What are you so scared of it is not like I would bit another non-human." Yuki said in a confused tone. "Non... NON-HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Haruhi exclaimed. "What you didn't know you where a _Siren? _I could hear it in your voice, although I could be mistaken. I'll have to ask someone else to verify, so we are going to have to meet somewhere again with him ok?" Yuki clarified.

At that moment Hikaru and Kaoru began to wake up which amazed Yuki. As the two looked around they noticed that Haruhi was looking at them with a worried face and was, what they thought, trapped by the creature that attacked them earlier. They got on their feet as fast as they could with a lot of stumbling due to the light headedness from loss of blood.

Yuki looked at them and sighed " Well I'll ask were we should meet by asking that guy I told you about, you should probably bring them too." Yuki said and then jumping onto the building in front of them and then disappeared into the darkness of night, just as the twins got to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?! It didn't hurt you right?!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time in concern. Haruhi simply nodded "Shouldn't I be asking you guys that, for a while there I thought you all were truly dead?" "Were ok just light headed, by the way what was it talking about when it said that stuff?" Kaoru remarked "Well we are going to see her again but to talk it would seem." "WHAT?!""If what she said was true, in which I hope not, then I may not be human." "HUH!?" "Besides we need to know about you guys too so we are all going to see her again to see what happens, I mean for all we know you all may have become vampires now and I may not be human either." Haruhi said while the twins constantly commented.

"Well we will also be meeting with another person who we don't know who will be the one to tell me what I am" Haruhi said in a low voice barley audible. They then continued their trip back to Haruhi's which wasn't more than a few blocks off from where they were. After Haruhi made it home the twins went back to their home and collapsed on their king size bed. "I'm not looking forward to the next time we meet" Hikaru stated while on his back while Kaoru's face was buried in a pillow. They then quickly fell into a **deep **sleep, which was understandable after that long walk (couldn't find a taxi), lack of blood, and the fact they woke up early after being bitten by a vampire purely by will.


	3. Meeting again, and the unexpected news

The weekend didn't seem go well for the three as they were constantly worrying. 'What is going on I thought that thing like vampires were just myths and things you saw in movies, and now not only have I seem to meet one now I am also told I'm a siren, again aren't those just creatures from Greek Mythology. There is just no way it had to be a dream but the twins had the same one. What am I going to do, what if _she_ comes back and attacks me and my dad, what about the twins weren't they bitten does that mean they will become vampires too, there is just to many questions!' Haruhi thought to herself, while the twins were thinking the same. Non of them could relax or stay focused on anything on this Sunday.

The whole day in total seemed much longer then they had ever thought possible, and non of them could sleep either it made for them to all feel slightly miserable and their parents missed that something was wrong and asked but they knew they couldn't tell, how would they take it? Heck for all they knew if the twins told their parents they may land in an asylum deemed crazy. Whatever the case they simply they simply said bad date (twins) or stressed out (Haruhi).

Well Monday came and all three were a wreck from stress, lack of sleep, not eating, and constantly being on guard. When they came into class everyone watched the three hosts that looked like zombies as they made their way to their desks. When the person behind Hikaru tapped him on the shoulder about to ask what happened he jumped and let out a small yelp, which caused the other two hosts to look more paranoid. This made everyone else more worried as they began asking what happened but again they saw that they couldn't tell anyone what happened so again they blamed stress and lack of sleep. When the teacher came in he saw the same thing and decided to send them to the nurse. The nurse simply told them to sleep, they needed rest, but they still couldn't relax.

Finally it was time for club which they strangely felt better when they went there and almost looked normal. When they walked in the day went the same as normal with Tamaki and the twins, Kyoya and dept., Hunny and cake, Mori and separation. The day seemed normal again to the three. The day was normal and everyone found themselves looking at Haruhi again, but Haruhi found herself spacing more than normal which everyone took note of, no one noticed the twins were spacing too because they were paying to much attention to Haruhi.

At the end of club everyone asked how the date went, except Tamaki who when reminded about it 'broke' again. Course they didn't want to talk about it and everyone dropped it there. Everyone slowly left one by one but Haruhi wanted to talk to the twins about what happened some more so they were the only ones left. Haruhi then told them what happened after the two had passed out, it left the two a little stunned and a loss for words. They then noticed a envelope that was left on Haruhi's table but they could have sworn it wasn't there during business hours and it was for them. It told them to stay there until an hour after business hours, which was now only 30 minutes from then.

They sat there and tried to hold a conversation not on what they were going to be talking about soon, or what may go wrong, the bad news that may be told they wanted to keep their minds off it. Soon they saw Yuki and they all stiffened in their seats "Sorry I'm a bit early, how have you guys been?" Of course this didn't lower any of the tension, if anything it increased it. The twins after a while finally found their voices "Your a vampire, right?" "And you bit us so" "Dose that mean-" The twins said together continuing for the other and were cut off by Yuki who stared giggling. "I knew that would be the first question, no if I turned you, you wouldn't have woke up for three days and it would have hurt **ALOT** more." Yuki said in at first still giggling and toward the end sounded more pained tone.

"Well we have some time why don't you tell us more about you maybe it will make us less afraid of you, perhaps you could tell us why you sounded so pained about what you were talking about earlier." Haruhi said thinking logically. "Well, we came to talk about you people and answer any questions" Yuki said just putting it out. "Well this is something I want to know a little, you don't have to tell us but if you want us to feel like we can trust you knowing more about you wont hurt" Haruhi declared. "Fine your right I'll tell you" Yuki said in a almost defeated tone.

"About thirty years ago I was a normal person ignorant to the existence of non-human creatures I had a job as a business woman life was a normal persons a day in day out drive. Except for one day that changed my life forever. A power out caused my alarm clock to not wake me up, I woke up three hours late for work with a splitting head ache, and as I rushed to get ready for work I fell down the stairs, I didn't break any thing but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt, when I walked out side to my car it was being towed off after being totaled, so I took a taxi and it just so happened the man that was the driver was a foul mouthed jerk who was also a slight maniac, when I got to work I was beat up in the parking lot and mugged, when I finally got in to work it was time to go home so my boss fired me for skipping work. The day was so bad I went to a bar hopping to get drunk and forget about it unfortunately I didn't even get that when I was mistaken for someone else and was beat up by a gang of men there and TROWN out, then I just sat in a dark ally way sobbing about my day thinking it couldn't get worse, boy was I wrong, it began to get dark before I realized it and a stranger walked up to me, remember when I attacked you people there was a different, his eyes were glowing a crimson red I tried to run but I didn't even get out of the ally, actually I didn't even get a few feet, before he was directly in front of me and he began holding me against the wall and I would have been much happier if he ended it right there but no luck what so ever, but to my luck he...uhm, well... he raped me first, than bit me. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life at first it was like I was burning on the inside and than it was like I was being frozen from the inside out, then every thing went black. Now the reason I remember every single detail is because a funny thing about vampire venom, if a person is turned into a vampire, the three days their asleep and their body is changing, they dream about the day they were turned and they feel, smell, see, hear, even taste **everything** you did the day you were turned, so I literally live the worst day of my life four. days. in. a. row. It was just my luck not everyone is like that in truth it was just chance that we ran into each other and he had no control of him self." Yuki said crying slightly at the memory.

"Dang, that sounds rough" The twins said in unison, actually feeling sad for her. Haruhi felt bad for her too but didn't know what to say "Sorry" was all she could come up with. At that time the door handle to the room began to move and everyone settled down and Yuki wiped her tears away. When the door opened the three hosts saw someone they didn't plan on seeing in fact two they didn't plan to see. Hunny came in and ran up to Haruhi and sat in her lap with a huge smile and was hugging her saying "Haru-Chan!", then Mori came in with a small smile on his face.

"Hunny-sempi, Mori-sempi, what are you guys doing here?!" All three said in unison. "Oh, you know them, then that should help." Yuki stated a little surprised. "Haru-Chan we were staring to wander when you would figure out you weren't a human, it's not like we could just straight out tell you though. Yuki told us what happened. So now that you have at least been told we should tell you were not human either, so your not the only one Haru-Chan. I'm really a fairy, that is why I like sweets so much I found.(Fairies in this story have the power to control and talk to plants and communicate with animals, they love sugar and cute things if separated from them gets in a bad mood and will often cause mischief, which is a famous for fairies to cause in the past history, but if kept happy will normally give good fortune and will help out their friends). I also guess that is why I look so young too, this is a normal." Hunny explained than continued " It is also why I can understand Takashi without him saying anything I can only do it with people involved with the supernatural but they have to let me or I will be locked out. Takashi is like Haru-Chan." At this point Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were in stun silence. "So now we have a question then, why are we here, couldn't we have just been told that we were going to be fine and leave, we are still human and now we know you aren't, not that we can't keep a secret but still, we never would have guessed that you were not human?" The twins said together. "Well after what happened to you a few days ago you are not tied to the supernatural, yes your still human but you are still tied in with us now." Everyone besides Hunny and Yuki were in another stunned silence after hearing Mori say that much.

"Well, Haruhi this is the news you came here to hear, Haruhi you, as well as I am, are a siren." Mori concluded.


	4. The proof

"I know this is a lot to take in like this but both you and me are sirens, unless you accept this your power will continue to influence people without your notice, which can be a very bad thing because it can cause fights between even the closest of friends due to their _unnatural _attraction to you. If you want to learn how to keep that from happening let me know, I can give you some pointers." Mori stated in his usual tone, but the twins and Haruhi were in stunned silence as they tried to figure out if he really was Mori. "Hay, uhm, Mori-sempi you have been rather talkative... it is rather, uhm... different." Haruhi said in a almost frightened tone. "Well I try to talk as little as possible around other people so that they don't fall under my power, I can stop my power from coming out but mine isn't that powerful so it doesn't affect people as much, but it still does have an effect so I tend to keep quiet. By the way our power wont effect other sirens or, normally, people of the opposite gender. In your case however were the girls think your a boy and became attracted to your personality your power will still reach them too." Mori explained so that Haruhi and the twins understood.

"I'm sorry, but you three just keep telling me I am a siren, how do you know, when last I checked I was a human born from two human parents?" Haruhi asked trying to see why they were so positive she was not human. "I believe you have noticed that the number of clients you see coming in everyday, has increased everyday, this is from the uncontrolled power coming from both from your voice and emanating off your body. I doubt you have noticed thought that the only males who know your secret, the host club members, believe they are falling in love with you due to the small amounts of siren energy they pick up from you. They have been getting small amounts of it every single day since you came and now it has built up a little so they have begun to think they love you from it. I can also hear it slightly in your voice so there is no doubt there. Lastly when you were abducted by the Lobelia Zuka club your dad said that your singing capability was-" "I can't sing at all" Haruhi interrupted Mori. "Yes I know that is what I was about to say" Mori said. "In Greek Mythology sirens were beautiful singers that led sailors to a watery grave" Haruhi said with the little knowledge she had in mythology. " Yes however sirens only learn to sing when they realize their sirens before that they sound like the type D mermaids out of water" Yuki said with a snicker. "Type D mermaids?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. Yuki sighed "There are four types of mermaids Type A is the more heard of mermaid that has a similar background as the siren beautiful girls with the lower body of a fish that tricked unexpected sailors and ate them, then there is type B which is a close relative but rather than eat the person, they feed off the life energy itself, type C is also a famous one that is actually not harmful and is more a vegetarian and is just a half human half fish person, most people look for these kind for their beautiful appearances but they were ridiculed and treated as dumb fish in the past so they don't come out to greet people much unless in disguise, finally type D is more fish than person rather harmless but can use weapons and drown people that they see as a threat, or ruin their games, unlike the others this one can't come out of water and sound **TERRABLE **if it tries to talk or sing out of water. Type A doesn't have male forms of it, were as the rest do, Types A,B, and D tend to get along and have been seen working together. When Type D wants to live in a place that can get unwanted guests type A and B can work as guards to get food and get a place to stay rather than live nomadically." Yuki explained. "As I was saying you may have been born from two humans, so was Mitsukuni and me, but we are not human." Mori said "I think I should give you guys a history lesson about why the sirens actually did what they did" Hunny said in his usual cheery tone.

"Mitsukuni I can handle that you can go enjoy some cake, I brought some" Mori said as he brought out the cake for his cousin. "Thanks Takashi its been almost an hour!" Hunny said as he ran over to his cousin, then he grabbed the cake and went to a near by table to eat it (The cake was about three times the size of a wedding cake and I have no clue how they got it in there or how no one noticed it till now). " Haruhi you told me how most people took it, however the real reason they did that in the past was because, when sirens were born they were treated nicely for they were thought to be normal, over time they would show signs of what they really were. When they reached a certain age they used their power to control the men to get what ever they wanted, so the women kicked them out to free the men, but not all of them were like that. Well even if they did nothing, after that women decided to be rid of them, and decided they were monsters, they were thrown out of the towns they lived in and left to die in places thought to be uninhabitable. many were put to death instantly others were set to sea by their parents who hoped they would live. Most of them would actually die but others did live, they would often live in caves made in rocks that had sunk their boat, and they would be raised by mermaids, except type D, they would often work together or it would happen on accident. If type A or B had saved a baby then they would teach them to sing to sink the ships so they could eat and would give the siren any food, water, and some of the valuable things as a reward, or if the siren was older and held a grudge she would sing on her own accord for revenge and watch as the mermaids feed. If the siren was raised by type C ,rather, as a baby, then it may sing out of happiness and sink people, but if it was older it may have done it on purpose. Now being raised by mermaids, sirens were easily able to swim as well and when they grew up, ones raised by type A or B, sirens simply out for revenge could swim almost as fast, and it some how became a natural trait. Now another thing you should know is if a siren didn't feel like swimming they could sing from their spot even thirty meters away and could make a projection or projections if she was strong enough and sing and it would cause the projections to sing her song. A siren can cause people of the opposite gender to gather around them with thoughts of being close friends just by talking, but singing is much more powerful by far."


	5. fairy history

" Wait, if that is so than, is that the only reason I ever had friends, because I was unknowingly forcing them to think they liked me?" Haruhi said a little hurt. "Well that may have been why some came near you initially but, with how weak the power was, it couldn't have forced them to stay if they decided that they didn't like you at least a little" Hunny said cheering Haruhi up a little. "Hay Hunny, I apologize but, I can't see you as a fairy. fairies we know are about three inches tall, with wings, and live in trees or something" Hikaru said, "Yeah, I will say, your not as big as most people your age but you don't seem to have wings, and we have been to your house, it is not a tree." Kaoru finished agreeing with his twin. (At this point they just noticed that Hunny's HUGE cake was already gone)

"Wow you guys asked a question that will take a while to explain, well first things first I do have wings and even a tail." Hunny said bringing them out (I have no clue how he hides them or how his clothes didn't rip when they came out). At this point the three teens were in complete disbelief. 'I never thought I would see the day where I would even think this but, I, officially, believe in fairies.' both the twins thought as Haruhi continued wondering if this was some **strange **dream.

"Ok lets see, I think I should start from the beginning that most people have forgotten. Back thousands of years ago it was said that a small animal the size of a grape fruit was born and the first thing it ever ate was a child's tooth that was left on the ground and found that it tasted sweet. After it ate the tooth it found that it had split in two and had regenerated, so now there were two of them. They then noticed that the people who had the thing of their desire liked silver they began to gather pieces of these, but only at night when it could come out of the dark, light hurt its eyes. They then began listening to the humans and learned their language, they then planted thoughts in the people who had kids minds telling them if they lost a tooth have their kids put it under their pillow and they would be rewarded with pieces of silver, they were never seen. The people didn't know what to do but they gave it a try and found a piece of silver under the pillows the next day, they spread the news to others, which was what they wanted, this is how the legend of the tooth fairy was born. After a while the numbers grew greatly and they parted from their original and spread all over after a while some of them grew greedy and tricked a child and kidnaped it and, well, they ate the child all together." At this point the three teens were staring at Hunny in horror as he continued. "Well they found the child was also sweet and it also increased their numbers too, so they kept doing it till the fairies became seen as monsters and they were purposely hunted down. Soon the original was seeing that he was in danger even if he had never even done any thing wrong so he went to some of the first people he had met and came out in the open and told them what had happened, the people saw that the creature was being sincere so they gave it a place to stay in their house and it would give silver pieces in exchange for the children's teeth like normal. This time he made sure to properly teach the new ones and they all lived under the one roof but trouble came well the family was all killed by a man that wanted the silver and found the stash that the fairies had as well. The fairies now had no idea what to do so they just stayed there and hoped. About a few hundred years later a child came to the abandoned house and heard them, she didn't know what they were but they said they were hungry so she left to get them something to eat and came back with some sweet raspberries. At first they didn't know what to do they knew what they use to eat but they were starving they saw what she had brought and thought to give it a try she had put it just out of the shadows and when one reached to grab the bowl she got scared of their appearance and ran leaving them with the bowl of raspberries, at first they were scared to try it so the first one of their kind, who came to call himself Lee after his friend who was killed, decided he would try it and see if it was any good. 'It is sweeter than children's teeth' he proclaimed, and the others began to eat them as well. Soon they were out of raspberries and they weren't full, they then saw that there was a raspberry bush outside but it was still day light out and their eyes couldn't stand bright light. However they decided to still go out and grab as many as possible and run back. Something they noticed though even if they were sweeter than children's teeth it didn't make their numbers go up, but they didn't care as long as their stomachs were full. After a while of going in the sun their eyes began to get used to it and they were able to stay out longer and longer, but soon the bush was bare of all fruit it beard, so they moved on to try something else and tried strawberries, blueberries, and other fruits. Their change of diet changed their apperance and they came to look like small people. After a while they found they needed to move for people were becoming aware of them more. They moved to the forest and lived in the trees, like you guys said, but they found that when winter came they were cold so they began to fashion cloths for themselves out of leaves and other things they could find. When spring came back they found that new dangers they had not seen before had come, birds, bees, cats, anything bigger than them it seemed was out to get them and they couldn't fight them off due to their small size so they had to run. After a while they grew wings and a tail to help them, and they at that point had found that in spring they felt what all the other animals did, spring fever, and after a while they also began to age and die, which they didn't do before. So they began to keep records of their past so to never forget. After a while people decided to expand and destroyed their home, which when they fled they seemed to glow to the people, this was just a trick of light, and people began to tell other people who said it was nonsense and that was the beginning of the phrase 'Fairy tail'. Later the creatures began to hear what others were calling them and kind of liked it so they excepted the name of fairies, and they decided to live in a tree not far from the humans. After a short while, however, they began to be plagued and began to die out due to the diseases that the humans had and one of the things that they had begun to do as a sort of ceremony was to cut off their tails and the family would keep the tail as a memory and then burry the body. Well one of the buried was found by a dog and brought back to their master who saw a small human with wings and they went and showed it to hundreds and that had become what people had thought that fairies looked like up to today, but that is not the end. At one point or another when most of the fairies had died out from the plague they were have, a few, all boys, had survived and became immune. However because they were all male they knew that their race was over that they were all die out, so they found no point in hiding some of them were so depressed they committed suicide. One However even if he knew that they were a doomed race wanted someone to know their whole tale so that they were not forgotten at least, so he took all the documents and went to find a human to tell. He soon found someone he thought looked like a good idea to tell, her name was Sally, she was a typical single person who worked as a doctor. As she went home he followed her and when she finally got home he introduced himself, which scared her half to death, and told her his story and gave her the documents. At first she just listened closely thinking it was a dream but later found that she felt sorry for him, I think his name was Duncan, so she told him he could stay at her house so that he at least wouldn't be alone, he thanked her for this and she made him a little place to sleep out of a pillow and a small piece of fabric for a blanket. After a while he began to feel a strange connection to her and so did she, they weren't sure what it was but they felt attracted to each other and began to spend all the time they could together, Duncan was even able to help her at work and taught her how to make some medicines that hadn't even been discovered yet to humans. Aster she showed them to her boss, which evidently was an Ootori, she was given two promotions, a raise, and was being called a miracle woman by her boss but at the same time he took all the credit for the discovery, not that she cared really, she was just happy it was out in the world and helping people. After that she began to hang out with Duncan more and more and she really didn't notice. When she was given a vacation she went and spent it all with Duncan at one point she began to notice that when she was around him she began to get red in the face and thought it was not a good thing since he was not human. So she began to try to ignore it but at the same time he felt the same. One day she decided to tell him and was happy to find he felt the same, they had a secret wedding and had a child together that looked to be human at first but when it became thirteen it grew wings and a tail it of course told it's mom and learned about her, at that point dead, dad. Sally told her child to not tell any one that she was a fairy and had rewrote the history of the fairy in larger print and gave it to her child who read about its ancestors, they then hid the documents and the child learned how to hid what it was and grew up like a normal person but when it grew up it was forced to go to the hospital to get blood work done, it's blood looked normal and it went fine but later they took some of it's blood and it got mixed with others, and that was but in several people, plus the fact that they did get married and had their own kids but they didn't all become fairies and those that did decided not to tell any one not even their parents, and those who had gotten their blood mixed with had chances to have that passed down and have fairy children to, oh and all fairy children seemed to like cute things and sweets like their ancestors, and never grew too be that tall, again like their ancestors. That is how I came to be, most likely." At the end of the story Hunny smiled and began to fly around the room, cheering.

"WOW that's... yeah" The twins said not knowing what to say exactly and Haruhi noticed that Yuki had fallen asleep while listening to the story 'Clearly she has heard it before' she thought. "That was a long explanation Hunnny" Haruhi stated, "Well I did say it was didn't I?" Hunny pointed out with a almost joking tone.


	6. Learning how to control my gifts

"So, wait, does that mean that our feelings for Haruhi are fake?" Kaoru whispered to Mori. "Most likely, yes. Sorry." Mori responded knowing they thought they truly cared for her. Haruhi missed this whole conversation though.

"So does this mean that other mythical creatures exist to, like werewolves, unicorns, gorgons griffins, and things like that?" Haruhi asked trying to get a better grip on things. "Yes just about all mythical things exist but stay hidden from view of humans, they're not as dumb as most people would think really, but just so you know some, like the gorgon, are either rare to come by or have died out, gorgons in specific are near extinction, and have come to control their powers and hide their true form from others." Yuki said finally waking up again. "Well ok, I guess that makes some sence." Haruhi stated. "So if I'm really a siren then does that mean that my powers will make everyone want to be around me, including other supernaturals?" Haruhi asked starting to accept the concept. "No, as I said normally only men of the other gender are attracted to you but were some girls have become attracted to you naturally you are effecting them to, but normally the same can be said about supernaturals but they are harder and there are a few that are immune to the siren's power, this includes mermaids obviously based on the fact that they worked together in the past." Mori explained.

Although both the twins listened to what was said they couldn't care less now, after the news about their feelings being most likely fake, they have sort of 'broke' like Tamaki does from time to time. "Hey guys, are you ok?" Haruhi asked a little worried. The twins then snapped out of their 'broke' state "Yeah, it just so much at one time, ya know, haha." Hikaru lied. "Hey Mori I don't truly know if I am what you guys say I am but, if I am, then I don't want people to want to be around me just for that. You said you could help me out so I would greatly appreciate it" Haruhi said to Mori. "Sure come to my house later and I will help you out." Mori said with a small smile. "Well I need to go now, later" Yuki said and seemed to vanish in to thin air. Not long after everyone went home except Haruhi who went with Mori and Hunny (Who went back in disguise).

When they got to their house Mori and Hunny led Haruhi to a secluded location far away from anyone else. "Ok first things first, you need to start by getting used to your power coming out then you will know what it feels like when it is, and will be able to stop it when you don't want it to." Mori a while Hauhi felt like she was getting no where so Mori had to help her find ways to get it to come out and when that didn't seem to help he decided a demonstration would help and showed her what he did to get it to come out, which was just him focusing but for a moment Haruhi thought she saw something come out of him like an aura. After that things seemed to go fine, she didn't feel any different but Mori kept telling her that she was doing fine for the first day and that she just needed practice. When it started getting dark Haruhi went home to a worried dad, worried because she forgot to call and let him know.

She started going to Mori's everyday so that she could get used to using and after a weeks time she started being able to see it like an aura and when she said something she was able to see her power infused in the sound waves. Mori was really helping her to get used to this and she was really starting to get the hang of it. After she got use to letting her power out Mori said that she should try to sing using her power so that she could see the difference, Haruhi was skeptical at first but didn't oppose Mori and gave it a try, at first she sounding really bad but as she started putting more power into it she see a big difference and when she found her self a her max she saw that Hunny, who had become tolerant to siren power, was starting to loss to it, and his eyes, that are normally a brown, were turning a blue color that only sirens could see (to normal people his eyes were normal just unfocused). Then Haruhi stopped singing, and stopped the flow of her siren energy, and soon after Hunny went back to normal "What just happened, I feel kinda dizzy" Hunny said in his cute voice. "You fell under Haruhi's power when she started singing." Mori answered Hunny. Haruhi apologized but was told not to by Hunny "It is a shure fire sign that you're getting used to your new power" Hunny said excitedly.

Mori continued to teach her over the weekend and by the time school started again she had finished learning everything Mori had to teach her. When the week was through she was able to tell that her powers were no longer plaguing her friends but their feelings were still there just not at the point it was before when it was unnatural how attracted they felt to her, now when Tamaki swung her around they didn't feel like strangling him like they had before now they could ignore him like they usually do till Mori separates them. Now she didn't have to worry that it was going to happen again anytime soon either now that she was used to controlling it.

Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand didn't feel any different but they didn't say anything and thought that it would most likely go away eventually and if it didn't they guessed it was just a side effect that most people felt after being affected by a siren, they hoped that their feelings would go a way soon so that they wouldn't leave a hurt Haruhi if they started something and lost feelings in the middle, but they just seemed to stay intact and they would still find them selves staring at Haruhi during club time, class and when ever they seemed to see her, they were occasionally caught a brought back to reality but for the most part no one noticed.

"Hey Hika." Kaoru said as they sat in their room. "What, Kao?" Hikaru asked curious but felt he knew what was coming. "What if what were feeling is real and not just effects from what ever that vampire said she was, I mean even though we have tried to keep our distance and have tried to wish away our feelings but we can't. I mean, I still feel like I love her, don't you?" Kaoru said as a stay tear came down his face. Hikaru wiped the tear off his brothers face and said "Yes, I still do but if she **was **right and we start going out with Haruhi and loss feeling in the middle of that, then what. We'd leave her broken and mabey scarred, I don't want to do that, but I know how you feel Kao." Hikaru said as he sat near his brother and they soon went to sleep.


	7. A new threat

To Haruhi every thing was back to normal, and she went back to being miss oblivious to others, but now did keep tab on her energy and made sure to keep it off when around others, but over time when something is not used it builds up so she would find a place away from everyone else and would sing to let her energy out, unfortunately someone happened to notice her, but she never noticed them and when she was finished singing left. The person followed her home and began writing tabs on her. The person who had found her was someone who was part of and underground group of _monster_ hunters, and now Haruhi was now this mans target.

The next day Haruhi went to school it was a Friday so it was the last day of the week. She didn't notice the man a cross the street watching her and writing notes. She also paid no mind when the man followed her to school, and he stopped at the gates, not being allowed to enter. However two of her friends noticed and took note of him as he seemed to be calling someone.

Well school went normally but Hikaru and Kaoru were feeling weird today they kept hearing the smallest sounds in class and it was making it hard to concentrate on class though, again, they normally don't try to. However it was giving them a slight head ache which didn't help their moods, but they made sure to not blow around Haruhi which was hard since they were in the same class together and were almost every where together but at the same time for they being around her helped ease their pain by making them relax.

Well club was almost over and Hikaru and Kaoru had both decided that they were going to talk with Hauhi and see if she wanted a ride home. They began to talk about varying things from their days to what went on during her training and things like that. Haruhi then stated "You know, on the day of our date the only thing I regret about it now, is the fact I watched as you guys go hurt, other than that the date was great and now I have this whole siren thing down so I wont be hurting my friends any more, but now I'm just grateful that you guys didn't reject me after we found out and that were still friends, so thanks guys." This made Hikaru and Kaoru happy to know that she at least was happy to still have them around. They asked if she wanted a ride and she was about to accept when she was suddenly suck in a bag and thrown into the back of a van. Hikaru and Kaoru both tried to help her but were stopped by a couple of men "We are sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your friend here is a monster and must be taken care of, she is a siren so I wouldn't be surprized if you two boys were under her power. Here is some advice go home and forget about her, and don't worry she will be taken care of soon, in three days, and it will be humanely." one of the men said but Hikaru and Kaoru didn't like the sound of that and tried frantically to get Haruhi free, they managed to slip past the two men and were about to the van when they were both knocked out by the man who had followed Haruhi to school earlier.

When the two woke up the rest of the host club was standing around them asking what had happened "HARUHI!" Hikaru exclaimed and began looking around frantically. "Ok I don't know which twin you are, but could you please tell us what happened?" Kyoya said in a slightly worried voice. "Haruhi was kidnaped, we tried to stop them but-" Hikaru said but was interrupted by Tamaki "WHAT, MY DARLING HARUHI HAS BEEN TAKEN!" At this point Kyoya had begun calling his privet police force and Kaoru had began waking up and did the same thing Hikaru did.

Mean while where Haruhi was, she had been taken to a small cell and had her mouth taped shut and her arms chained to the wall and her feet were bound together. She was terrified 'Were am I, who are these people, why did they bring me here,what is going to happen to me?' these were all thoughts going through her mind. "Hey, hey you!" Someone whispered and Haruhi looked up to see someone in the same condition as she was but without the tape over their mouth. "I'm guessing your a siren based on the tape, I know you can't answer but just nod or shake your head ok." They whispered to her and she nodded. a "I'm sorry it is just I haven't had anyone here to talk with the past few days and tomorrow I think their going to execute me so I just really need someone to talk to, ya know?" Haruhi's eyes grew wide at the word 'execute' but she nodded knowing that would be something she would want to do if she was going to be killed the next day. "My name is Salena I'm a snow woman, these chains make it to were I can use my power though so I can't get out. Do you know why they brought us here, I didn't do anything bad that I know of?" Salena asked and she shook her head to say she didn't know. "Well I will let you know this, they say to people who see you get taken that you will be dealt will in three days and that it will be humanely, but it is all a lie, it is true that they kill you after three days, but it is nowhere near the word humane. Ever sence they brought me here they havent given me any food or water and they have been beating me for fun. I have begun to wonder if they are making it to were we want to die rather than continue living." Haruhi, who was now looking closer, could now see the signs that she was telling the truth she was covered in cuts and bruises and she was very thin, and the way that they had beat her it had tattered her clothes to the point that you could see her ribs and her very scrawny legs and it made her look almost like an old thin woman. Salena continued to talk until someone resembling a guard came and began beating her for talking to me. Haruhi felt bad she had got in trouble for talking to her if the tape wasn't over her mouth she would have apologized but then, the guard came over and began beating her for looking at him a funny way, 'so they are just looking for any reason to hit you' Haruhi thought as she was being hit, she didn't want to give him the joy of seeing that he was hurting her but she couldn't stop the sounds of pain from escaping her throat or the tears that streamed from her eyes.

Back with the rest Hikru and Kaoru couldn't stay still and wanted to help but Mori and Hunny took them to the side and tried to talk with them. "Hikakru, Kaoru, we think we know who we're dealing with but we aren't sure. It would be easier, so will you let me read your mind of that memory then I could see if were right?" Hunny asked in a serious tone which normally scared everyone but this time it severed to reassure. The twins though, not sure, decided to let him. They found that it felt a little different to have him in their mind but just tried to cope with it as they thought of the memory, which made them angry. When Hunny was finished seeing the memory he had a sad look on his face "It's them, Takashi, it's them." Hunny said as tears welled up in his eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't understand. "We're sorry, these people are the only group of people that we haven't been able to track down, they are called The UGMH or Under Ground Monster Hunters. They have been taking non-human people and killing them for years, only one person had ever escaped and that was because the UGMH had thought he was a different creature than he was, and he was able to fly out of there and tell of what the place does, 'they take you and won't give you food or water for three days, torturing you all the while, and then kill you' was what he said, but never told anyone how to find the place. We're sorry there is no way to save Haruhi." Hunny said and started crying, Mori, who was normally one to never show his emotions to anyone, let ont a few tears as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru couln't take that, as they walked way back to where it all happened and found only afew strands of her hair, from where they had forced her into the bag, and they took it and held on to them, as if the only thing keeping them to Earth now, and went home, clenching them the whole way.


	8. A new hope

The day Haruhi was taken Kyoya's police could find nothing and neither did anyone else so he went and told Ranka, Haruhi's dad, and let him know that he wouldn't stop the search until he found her. This comforted Ranka a little but he was still a upset that he may loss another important person in his life.

Hikaru and Kaoru just stayed home because they weren't feeling good. They didn't know why but different thing were feeling weird they had a head ach from loud noises, some smells were so over powering that it made them feel sick, and over all they just felt weird and angry at the time, so they went home. When at home they tried to play their games but kept getting agitated over the noise, so they tried to read some books which really wasn't Hikaru's favorite thing to do, but couldn't concentrate and found that it was useless, so they just paced around the room waiting till they got tiered and then they went to sleep. They both woke up feeling a little better but at the same time worse, their old symptoms went down and new ones went up, now they were hungry and were craving mainly meats, felt warmer than normal, they felt energetic (more so than usual), and they felt itchy, very itchy.

It was the weekend so they didn't have to go to school so they ha nothing to do really, they ordered up their breakfast which was mostly meat and they ate it down really fast and the people who brought up their meal for a moment saw a strange look in their eyes but dismissed it and went on with their business . The twins then went on and decided they wanted to play out side, for a change. So they grabbed some out door toys and played for hours, and they found it strange how thing they hardly noticed before seemed so obvious now, and the help who was watching from the sidelines, to make sure that they didn't want a drink or something, found it amazing how athletic they where now compared to how they were before, granted it wasn't like they didn't go out and play some times, but they were never this good. They eventually grew bord so they went inside and grabbed a snack which again included a bit of meat. They then started running in the halls playing again when they happened to run into one of their maids and the expensive glass china, she was about to put away, went flying into the air and the twins caught it all before it hit the ground the maid was speechless 'this was something you saw in movies not real life' she thought to herself and was then handed the china and was told to "put it way" and "be more careful" by the twins who not long after went to their room to talk about whatever.

Soon night came and the twins had eaten dinner, mostly containing meat again, the staff made a note to get more. They just sat in their room and suddenly felt like going out for a walk, to nowhere in specific just out. Soon they found themselves dressed in their commoner clothes and out the door headed were ever their feet took them. Before realized where they were they found that they had walked deep into a forest and was far from any civilization. They then looked up at the sky and looked in aw at the stars and the shape of the full moon, not long after the looked up their symptoms sky rocketed and they felt like they were on fire so they started to ditch their clothes trying to find relief but to no prevail. They began to feel worse as their bodies ached in pain and they toppled over in agony and yelling in pain. When it finally stopped they felt different, they looked toward each other and saw orange fur, teeth, and claws. They were scared "Kao, is that...you?" Hikaru asked in shock "Hika, what is going on?" Kaoru asked also in shock they walked together and found a river and looked at their reflections seeing twin identical wolf heads, or to be more precise werewolf heads.

"How, what is-what is going on!?" Hikaru yelled as he about had a panic attack. "Hika, I know you are freaking out, so am I, but we need to get our thoughts straight lets go back to were we left our cloths first, ok?" Koaru stated trying to keep calm. They walked to their clothes that they had left on the ground earlier and tried to calm down, and form a plan. "Ok, so it seems that we have change in to non-human creatures although we don't seem to know why." Hikaru started "Maybe it was like what happened to Haruhi she was born non-human and Mori said that some creatures are born by humans but will show signs of what they truly are later in life." Kaoru stated then it hit both of them "Mori, we can go ask Mori about this." They said together to each other. They then followed their own sent back almost out of the forest (They didn't want to be seen by others) and went to Mori's and Hunny's house. Just in case someone else answered the door they left a note knocked and fled in one swift movement. Mori's younger brother came to the door, so they were happy they left the note instead of waiting at the door, and he saw the note and gave it to his brother. _"To Mori from Hikaru and Kaoru, meet us at the lake in the forest alone the only person you can bring is Hunny, it is an emergency!" _The note said Mori woke his cousin and they went to where the note told them Hunny wasn't to happy to be woken up but Mori gave him some cake to eat while they went on their way.

When they got to the place mentioned on the note they saw no one their but soon after they began hearing reselling. They began looking around not positive what was going to come forth then they saw a large werewolf appeared in front of them 'MORI!' was what he said to them but all they heard was what sounded like snarling. Then another showed up behind them 'Guys! Listen, I know we look weird but it is us...guys?' is what he said but all they heard was barking and snarling. "Hey Kaoru can they understand us right now?" Hikaru said to Kaoru "I don't know but the way their acting I don't think they can." Kaoru responded 'DANG IT' was his response to that but all that the two heard was barking and howling followed by a loud grow.

Mori and Hunny were beginning to worry if Hikaru and Kaoru were ok, first the strange note that said it was an emergency, than it led them to here, where they see two menacing looking werewolves. They were about ready to attack when both wolves came in front of them side by side and sat down, this made both Mori and Hunny confused. Hunny then saw something and got down off of Mori and went toward the two identical wolves. Mori wanted to stop his cousin but knew he could take care of himself if one attacked but he stood on guard as Hunny stepped in front of the two wolves. Hunny that looked both of them in the eyes and saw hazel hut golden brown eyes the same as the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru?" Hunny said and they nodded, which surprised Mori. "What happened to you guys?" Hunny asked forgetting they couldn't talk and was given "Woof raf rrrraf, aaawwwn" which translated as "You idiot you can't even understand us can you? For crying out loud." This was from Koaru. "Oh, right, sorry. You guys need to let me in your minds now so I can communicate with you ok?" Hunny said letting them in on the plan and they nodded.

"Ok so what happened?" Hunny asked again. "We aren't entirely sure we have been feeling weird for the past few days though, then we suddenly felt like taking a walk tonight and this happened." The entire time he was talking telepathically they would think about the things they were saying so Hunny also got to see what happened. "Ok, well then, I guess it is safe to say you were born this way, but I think I should let you guys know something that might make you happy this means that whatever feelings you felt for Haruhi were real, werewolves being animal oriented can't be affected by their powers. Further good news is that now we may have a way to save Haru-Chan if we have something that carries her sent." Hunny said enlightening the twins who jumped in the air happily. "When the sun comes out you will turn back to normal but will be able to turn back at will or even turn into a normal wolf, so we will be able to track her using you two but we will have to be quick for tomorrow will be Haruhi's last day and she will most likely be executed in the evening or night." Mori said to let them know that it will be a race for time to save her. Both twins looked at one another thinking the same thing 'we need to get Haruhi back.'


	9. operation: Save Haruhi

They talked about their plan for a few more hours then went to sleep, for the twins who where stuck in wolf form this was hard, but they needed their sleep so they had the energy to pull off their plan the next day. When they woke up they were both normal, in the woods... and naked, they were rather grateful that they were in a forest. They Got dressed and went back home to some oddly not so worried servants (They figured that they had got bored and went to a party or something weird like that). The twins paid no mind and went straight to their room and grabbed the strands of hair they had found from where Haruhi was taken, they knew then to be hers. They then took two empty plastic bags and went off, to Mori's and Hunny's house.

It was a clouded over day, not a storm cloud day just a cloudy day, so Yuki was going to help to. When they came over they soon went to a private spot and removed their cloths, placed them into the bags, and put those over their heads, having them around their necks, they then concentrated and, at first were having trouble and changed into normal werewolves or humans, eventually they succeeded and turned into wolves. When this was accomplished they came out and rejoined the group where Mori and Hunny put leashes and collars on them, and put the hairs down to their noses as they sniffed it.

_"Werewolf's noses are a lot better than even a blood hound's and it will only be less effective in your human form, but will still be better than a humans and even some dogs!" Hunny said "Yes. and if you focus on one smell, for example Haruhi's, than it will be easy for even newly made wolves to track and find the source However we can't let you run around, even in your wolf form you will frighten people and they may call the dog catcher or something, nor can we let you go in alone they will be too much. The plan we have is to act like you are actual dogs and have you lead use to her, if we move to fast it will make us suspicious, but if we move to slow it may be to late, we will have to be careful. We should see if we can get Yuki and any one else involved with the supernatural to help us they wont be straight out in sight but they will fallow us from out of sight so that we don't stand out. Now that we have a plan of action we only need one last thing to get this moving, something that smells of Haruhi, if it is an object or cloths then it would have to be fresher than we can get, the best possible thing would be hair or cloths she used a lot or often, they would have trapped in her scent from either being a part of her or from being on her so much." Mori said explaining the plan "We have some locks of her hair that must have been pulled out when they took her their at our house we can get them later." Hikaru stated "Good, now then we meet tomorrow at our house and bring two plastic bags to put your cloths in. See you then." Mori said as they left and then they tried to sleep so they had energy for the next day ahead._

"Ok, we have many friends that have something against these people so if you notice someone following us just ignore it, it may make people more suspicious and may ruin our chances and Mitsukuni will be baby talking you like normal people will don't take any offence to it and just keep following the scent if anything happens we will let go of your leashes and let you run and we will fallow you, but we don't expect that to happen till we get there, and also, when we do get there turn to your full form it will make it easier to fight." Mori said as they walked their way off their property.

Soon they gave the twins another sniff, to make sure they hadn't forgotten the scent, and were on their way. Soon they picked up her sent and began to pull as their signal that they had her. Mori and Hunny picked up their pace slightly to a fast walk as they let Hikaru and Kaoru lead them but wouldn't go faster than that out of fear that they would be found out too soon. Hunny would often pet one of the twins and talk cute to or about them, at one point Hikaru almost lost focus on her sent due to desire to snap at Hunny but luckily that was when he switched to his brother. They would start conversations about nothing unspecific just to make it seem like they were normal people walking dogs.

Soon they were in a wooded area that was seldom stepped foot in even by non-human creatures. If it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to keep up their disguise they would have face palmed. They continued their little 'Walk' at a little faster pace until they happened to see someone. "Hey! What are you people doing here, this is private property, didn't you see the sign?" The man said obviously lying. "We were just walking our dogs sir, we didn't know. I never saw the siiiigggn!" Hunny said as if he was about to cry. The man obviously not a soft person at heart took no care in him but looked at the 'dogs'. "Are you registered to have pure breed wolves as pets sir?" The man said looking at the two wolves in front of him kneeling. "Of course we have the papers and everything at our house, you see were breeders and we are just trying to make sure they don't go extinct." Yuki said lying. Then the man looked in their eyes to see the gold amber color, but what he noticed was not only the strange color but how they seemed to glow ever so slightly. "Fine, carry on" The man said in a far to kind manner and watched as they walked away "Sir we have two werewolves in the perimeter, repeat two werewolves in the perimeter." The man said into a walky talky, and the twins heard them and one turned and began snarling at him which let the others know they were caught.

The man then came at them and brought a weapon out and was aiming for the two werewolves, it looked like a sword made of silver (Silver in general won't hurt werewolves unless it cuts them open, the wound will take twice as long to heal and will hurt more). Before he got to them he felt a hard punch in the gut and was sent flying by Yuki, who then let out a sharp whistle to signal everyone to come out. Mori and Hunny then got the collars and leashes and followed the two, after they changed form to werewolves. The twins ran with all they had but were soon stopped by men with similar weapons as the last guy but also guns. It was hard battle after hard battle as they slowly made their way to the actual base, and the small cuts they got felt like much larger ones in their eyes but that was from the silver. Soon they had found, though, that the friends that had come took all the fights for them later so that they continue to the base. As they ran more and more people came and got in their way but others would take their place so they could continue tracking.

Soon they found a building that looked small and abandoned but that was where the sent lead as one twin went one way the other picked up a different sent and looked to Hunny to translate "Haruhi is that way, I am going to go this way there is a strange smell and I want to check it out, so fallow Hikaru." Karou told Hunny and he told the rest. However what Kaoru saw later would make him sick.

Hikaru followed his nose and didn't wish to wait so when his nose said that she was down he dug the floor up and followed the under ground tunnel, there got into fight after fight and life or death situations. He had constant traps going off and from time to time had to claw a heavy steel door open, which took a little bit of time, to be able to move forward.

Kaoru had followed the strange smell a good distance from where the base was and what he saw made him loss his lunch or in his case breakfast. He had stumbled on to the spot where hundreds of thousands of bodies lie some where so old that they were nothing but bones and some where actually nothing but dust at this point and rags from their cloths, he could make out a few articles of clothing from hundreds of years before that no one wore anymore. As he continued to looked he saw the remains of more recent ones all badly wounded with torn up cloths all were killed different ways he could tell, some by beheading, some were drowned, some had their wrists cut, and some were starved by the looks. Than he caught a small smell one that he had been tracking not long ago, he mortified that they may have been to late as he followed the scent and to his happiness a stranger who had a piece of Haruhi's uniform still clenched in her hands.

Yesterday _"Hey, snow *****, it is time to go, so get the **** up!" A guard said to Salena. Haruhi has already been here for two days and has taken quite a beating and her uniform was tattered and torn in places she had cuts and bruises all over, she was dehydrating, and she was starting to starve too, she looked her friend for the last time with tears threatening to fall Salena saw this and using most her remaining strength got away from the guard and into her cell, there she hugged her with all she had knowing it to be the last time they saw each other in this world. "So long, I hope I wont see you tomorrow, but I will see you in the next world." Selina whispered to Haruhi, as she was getting hit by the guard. She didn't wish to let go but was eventually pulled off along with a small bit of Haruhi's uniform that Salena would not let go of for the world, she died with a small smile as she thought of the first friend she had ever made._

Kaoru didn't really think about it till later but he took her out of the hole that the bodies where in and laid her down with her clenched fist on her chest. He then went to join with everyone else, hoping Haruhi was already safe.

Hikaru and the others had been in so many fights it was ridiculous and they just kept coming a few had already fallen in the attempt to move forward whether it was a trap or from an enemy. They continued to move forward while fighting and avoiding traps but it was taking time. "Hikaru!" Hikaru turned to see a identical werewolf running up to them "Kaoru!" They then turned back to the task at hand while Kaoru described what he saw, Hikaru was not pleased and when Kaoru picked up on what he was thinking he was ticked off 'That was were they were going to take Haruhi'. They, now thoroughly ticked fought a little harder but at the same time reckless, but the way they did it they took out all openings as they watched each others backs. Everyone was rather impressed that they were able to do that and pushed their efforts as well. They soon found themselves in an ambush it was the last obstacle they needed to pass to get to the prison ward."Hikaru! Kaoru! You two go ahead and get her, we know how you guys feel for her so go get her we'll hold them off." Mori said, at this point it was Mori Hunny and the twins, they were the only ones that had made it that far everyone else was back or had fallen. At first they were hesitant but one look in Mori's eye and they felt he would be fine.

They then went on threw the doors and followed the now strong scent of Haruhi. They began to hear a loud man yelling, the sound of someone getting hit, and a muffled cry. As they came closer to the sent they found what was going on. Their before them was a large man holding someone else up by their neck, the person had cuts and bruises all over them... and a tattered Oruan High school uniform on. They were ticked and everything went black.

Haruhi wasn't sure what happened to make them so angry but some, strangely familiar, creatures that resembled wolves began to beat the guard to death. At one point they broke one of her chains by hitting the guard off it, she used her free arm to take the tape over her mouth off and began working on getting the other arm free. The guard was a rather though man but against two werewolves going sternly on instinct he was not even a challenge and passed out, but they weren't satisfied and continued to thrash him about. Soon Haruhi was free and, even though he had been cruel to her, she could stand to see the guard killed. "Stop! Please you two have done enough just stop, don't kill him, no matter what he did it couldn't possibly be worth it!" she yelled desperately. They then stopped and came back to their senses and saw before them a badly wounded man, who they now dropped. They then walked back to Haruhi who was too exhausted to run, they both came up and to her surprise hugged her, they hugged her for a while, while Haruhi sat there trying to understand what was going on. When they finally let go they went back to their wolf form and sat in front of her. (They were not going to turn back to NAKED humans in front of her). They sat there for a while hopping she would figure out who they were. She looked at them puzzled 'Why do I feel like I know them?', they came to realize just sitting wasn't going to get them far so they, began talking back and forth between each other (Hikaru and Kaoru) trying to find a way to make her see. However just them talking to each other gave her a even stranger feel that she knew them, she then looked into their golden eyes and it hit her "Hikaru?! Kaoru?! What happened to you two?" she tried to yell but from being weakened it didn't come out as loudly. Both twins stared at her, surprised that, yet again, she was able to tell who they were, even if she didn't distinguish which was which, they then hugged her and gave her a look she could tell was a 'we'll explain later'. They then went back to their werewolf forms and Hikaru put Haruhi on his back so that they could move to help the others, if it weren't for the fur everyone could have seen he was blushing after Haruhi had clung to him and nuzzled into his fur 'He's so soft and warm' Haruhi thought to herself as she fell asleep, still clinging.

They were soon out of their and so was all the other imprisoned non-humans that were inside. They all went to the 'Death Hole' as they called it now and began to, try, identifying the bodies and bury them in a more respectable way, in the end all that was left was the bodies that were passed being able to be deciphered and the one Kaoru and taken out. Haruhi, who had be asleep all this time, went over and told them who she was and tried to bury her on her own but was too weak so the twins, still as werewolves, helped dig as well (the way dogs do). After they finished that they buried the remaining in the 'death hole' and put on the stone "The past unfortunate victims of UGMH, may they rest peacefully".


	10. Back to the norm, well mostly

With the UGMH gone, no one knew that they were non-humans, so they didn't have to hide, they also noticed that more people showed up to Ouran and their were many people that showed up that were reported missing. They no longer had to hide so they went home, still hiding what they were, most of the missing people children used the excuse of 'couldn't stand parents' and similar thing missing adults simply acted as if nothing happened and that they had left on business or something similar to that, in any case everyone came back that was hiding from one of the last monster hunting groups. Everyone at Ouran was happy that Haruhi was back, but Haruhi was surprised that she for once was not tackled to the ground by Tamaki.

"Are you ok, Haruhi, are you hurt any where?" Tamaki asked while holding Haruhi's shoulders. They were at her house, she was still recuperating but they decided that it wouldn't be nice to not at least let them know she was safe. They Were treating her like glass, normally she would be unhappy about that but this time she was gracious for it. She was still sore all over from the torture they put her through and her body showed it. "Yeah, I'm fine Tamaki-sempi, I just need to rest a while." Haruhi said while smiling. "We should leave her be for now while she rests." Hikaru started "That way we don't bother her, she needs her rest after all." Kaoru finished. They began to walk out when Haruhi stopped them "Wait, can you two stay and keep me company, my dad needs his sleep, and I can't stop thinking about what happened. Will you please stay, at least a while longer." Hauhi asked without sounding weak. "Ok, we would be happy to." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

They sat with her the whole night, Haruhi woke up a few times having nightmares about what had happened, they would calm her down. They found themselves their for weeks even when her nightmares stopped and she found herself well enough to go back to school the twins never left her unless they needed to, just to make sure she was fine. "Hey guys, thanks for everything. I think that I will be fine now though, again thanks." Haruhi said at the end of the day. Feeling that she may finally be fine they went to Mori's and Hunny's house so that they could learn what they could about anything new that would be in their lives (They didn't think about it while they where with Haruhi)

"Well we should have guessed that you two were werewolves, your eyes were a big sign that you were. I mean they weren't entirely normal they almost seemed like the were glowing. At one point we did think you were werewolves but they normally change for the first time when they are thirteen, so when you didn't we thought you were normal." Hunny told them. "Well what caused us to not change then, was something wrong with us or something?" Kaoru asked curious. "Well in hines sight we should have noticed it, most werewolves have had at least a small form of it in their lives by the time they have hit thirteen, but were you two were in your own world, and never let anyone in to your world, so it would be impossible for it to happen. Haruhi opened the door for you two to become what you truly are." Hunny said in glee. "What did she do, what did we not have, will you stop speaking in rimes?!" Hikaru said becoming impatient. "You had to have fallen in love, most people have had fallen for someone at least slightly, having at least a crush on someone, when they had become thirteen, but you to haven't felt that till Haruhi, it would seem she was what you needed to open the door to become what you truly are, however it also means that she feels the same for you, at least a little, or it still wouldn't have had an effect. So cognates, she likes you back too, but it may not be as strong so don't just jump her, it can cause the opposite reaction you know." Hunny said happily "What, she may like us too?" Kaoru said excited "Yeah, and it would have only effected one of you if she didn't like both of you." Mori said with a small smile. The twins were so happy that their tails came out and started waging fast.

"Well, nothing will drastically change really, you will love meat and it will be a main part of all your meals, your all your senses will have improved, your speed and strength will have gone up, and for as long as you love Haruhi you will be able to tell were she is in danger or when she truly needs you, although if you feel that she is in a life or death state you will likely blank out and will do anything to save her and will go over board unless told other wise by her, that was likely what happened by what you told us what happened when you went to save Haruhi." Mori explained

After the explanation everyone went home, the twins particularly happy with the news. "Maybe we should ask for another date." Kaoru said nervously "Yeah, that would be nice. I hope she'll except." Hiaru said also nervous.

The next day came and the twins had decided they wanted to ask Haruhi on a date again, just the three of them again. Class was boring but it wasn't only them that was having trouble concentrating they saw Haruhi looking at them now and then, with a small blush on her face, they didn't realize but they had one too. They walked to each class talking together about various thing and were even late to class once when they had lost track of time while walking in the halls at a very slow pace. When they were walking to club at the end of the day they didn't even notice that they were holding hands, when they walked in Kyoya pointed it out, they all three looked down to their hands and let go blushing wildly.

Club went on as normal, that is after Mori removed a Tamaki from a dizzy Haruhi, as he (Tamaki) said something about the evil twins forcing her to hold hands with them, how ever everyone but Tamaki noticed how the twins and Haruhi kept looking at each other, blush, looked away, and repeated after a few moments this made Kyoya a little jealous but he just ignored it thinking 'As long as she is happy, then I'm fine'. At the end of club Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi walked out together and it seemed their hand had found each other yet again as they walked down the halls. When they got out side they asked her and she was more than happy to go.

They went on a picnic this time in the woods near the lake that the twins had found a while back. They enjoyed their time eating in a comfortable silence, when they were done eating they had a fun idea to have fun and play fetch as a joke, the bad part was after a while they got into it and where almost sad to stop playing, then Haruhi, having found that her powers wont work on them, sang a little for them, to them it was simply an extremely beautiful song rather than a mind controlling song. When the song was over, they decided to tell her their feeling but they couldn't find the words it went like this: "Hey Haruhi, um, we have something to tell you." Hikaru said very nervous "Haruhi w-w-we-we li-lik-like." Kaoru stuttered very noticeably "We liked this date with you and would like to go on another one soon!" They both blurted out. "I liked this date to how about one tomorrow it will be Saturday so we wont have to go to school, you two can chose what we do, just not anything too overboard, ok?" Haruhi said as she began walking out of the woods with the twins following. They then drove her home and went home soon themselves.

The next day they picked up Haruhi and they all went to Their house were they had decided that they would go swimming, "Guys, you could have told me, then I would have at least brought a swim suit." Haruhi said knowing what was coming, "But we wanted Haruhi to were the one we made!" They shouted excitedly 'I knew it, but at least they haven't changed a bit.' Haruhi thought to herself. She was soon dragged into a room and was given a swim suit that she was surprised to see, it wasn't a one piece like she preferred but it wasn't over showing like what she expected, it was a baby blue main colored two piece with pink lining and straps, it covered her almost like a one piece but had a separation that was just enough to show just her belly button, the swim suit was comfortable and easy to move in she found it had surprisingly suited her perfectly and it reminded her of the two guys that she had grown to care for. When she came out they were already dressed in their swim trunks. They then went to the pool that was in their back yard and, forgetting what they were told when they first found out Haruhi was a siren, they challenged her to a race from one side of the pool to the other. It was a fairly far distance of about almost a fifty feet, they were beaten badly, by the time they had made it seven feet she was on the other side and was coming back. They then just swam around playing normally, and planed on never racing her again in a pool.

After playing in the pool for hours they finally came in and got dressed "Would you like to stay for dinner?" both Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison again hoping she would except "Sure, that would be nice." Haruhi said happy. Dinner was nice and they were all enjoying each others company, the twins had a better game plan this time as they gathered their courage, at the end of dinner they planed to tell her.

Haruhi sat in the middle of both of the twins as they ate when dinner was over she was surprised when both Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down in front of her while each holding a jewelry in their hands. "Haruhi, we want to tell you that we both like you, a lot, and we want to know." Karou started "Will you be our girl?" Hikaru joined in asking, they were filled with hope and they were so nervous that they felt like they were going to wet themselves as they waited for an answer. "Yes, I would love to!" Haruhi said as tears streamed from her eyes from how happy she was, they then slipped a ring on each of her ring fingers they knew that they didn't have to make it this drastic like but they felt that if they didn't do something like that they wouldn't feel pressured to say what they wanted to say. They stud and each gave Haruhi a quick kiss on the cheek , but after Haruhi did something they didn't expect, she went to each of them and kissed them on the lips. They soon took Haruhi home and kissed her good-bye, till the next time.


	11. Another new life begins

"I would have preferred kyoya, but at least it isn't that moron Tamaki." Ranka said as the three stud before him, having explained that they were together. The twins picked on Tamaki some after that with Ranka in full agreeance. Tamaki was, at the time, at his house but could still feel like some one was being mean to him, so he went to his closet depressed and started growing mushrooms, he later began making another home for his imaginary hamster. Back at Haruhi's apartment, they were having fun picking on Tamaki, Haruhi laughing about some of the things they said, but for the most part she stayed quiet. "Hey, remember when he tried to pretend to be Haruhi, for Physical Exams?!" Hikaru yelled laughing "Yeah, he looked so stupid!" Kaoru yelled also laughing "Well you know how gullible Tamaki-Sempi can be!" Haruhi exclaimed as she fell over holding her stomach.

After hours of picking on an absent Tamaki, Ranka had grown to like them a lot more, not more then Kyoya but he found them to be a treat to be around and offered them to stay for dinner (This was one of the few days Ranka had off). Haruhi made dinner, spaghetti, although it wasn't the best that they had ever had it was still good, and they made sure to thank her for cooking. After dinner they talked for hours, they told jokes, talked about their parents jobs, told each other about their childhood pasts, they had stayed up till eleven thirty when Haruhi told them that they needed to go home "We have school tomorrow, we need or sleep. See you tomorrow." Haruhi said before she gave each of them a good night kiss and then went to bed, both the twins then went home and went to bed happy.

The next day Haruhi woke up to find that they had come to pick her up for school, she was more than happy go with them. They were happy to see that Haruhi was still wearing the rings they had given her, while on to way to school they talked about everything they wanted to last night but couldn't because of Ranka. When they had made it to school Haruhi gave each of them a quick kiss before they got out of the car. When the twins got out they both touched their lips, Mori saw this and both he and Hunny knew what news they would likely get later.

Class went normally with only minor distraction, and they walked down the halls holding hands all the way to club. When they got in Haruhi was tackled, again, by Tamaki who seemed to be less energetic than normal but was still annoying Haruhi. That is when Haruhi had a mischievous thought, she would tell the twins her idea later, the twins were rubbing off on her. "Those evil duple gangers forced you to hold their hands again! How evil! Don't worry, Daddy will protect you from them!" Tamaki yelled as he swung Haruhi around, soon the twins were fuming, but rather than joining in the chaos they came up behind Tamaki and hit him on the head and grabbed Haruhi to keep her from falling. As soon as Tamaki got up from the floor, which wasn't long, they began to fight as normal again with Haruhi in the middle. Mori split it up but rather than move Haruhi a few feet away, he moved Tamaki away, this confused everyone. "Mori you do know you moved Tamaki instead of Haruhi right?" Kyoya asked confused "Yeah." Mori said in his normal tone as usual. Haruhi went back over to Hikaru and Kaoru and turned around again, this is when Kyoya noticed the two rings she was wearing "Oh, I should have guessed this would happen sooner or later, congrats you three." Kyoya said with a small, but real smile. "What are you talking about mommy?" Tamaki asked not noticing. "Well, we want you all to know but it seems some already found out. We are going out together!" All three explained in unison, this almost scared Kyoya but he was able to shake it off. "WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled as he 'broke' again, and this time he 'broke' so badly Kyoya had him taken to the nurse's office, not that it would do much, if it did any, good, but Kyoya didn't want his depressed state to mess with the costumers.

Some of Haruhi's and the twins' costumers noticed that they were matching rings, and that she wore two while they wore one. "Are you dating them?" One of Haruhi's costumers asked Haruhi excited, the flames of Moe were apparent. "I guess nothing gets past you girls, yeah, but it isn't official yet, and I want to seeing you guys longer, if that is ok." Haruhi said flashing her famous host smile, causing the guests to go haywire. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared in amazement 'She really is a natural' They both thought.

When club was done Haikaru and Kaoru invited Haruhi to meet their parents, and they all three went, leaving Tamaki in the Nurses' office for the day, until his dad ordered someone to bring him home and he was taken to his room to rest till he was no longer 'broken'. On the way to their house Haruhi told them about her plan, both of them liked it, and they decided to start pulling it off the next day. The visit went well, but their parents made them all a bit uncomfortable when they brought up marriage. "So when are you going to marry them?" Mr. Hittachin asked "Um..." Haruhi was at a loss for words as she stared at a seemingly serious parent of her boyfriends'. "Dad! What do you are doing?!" the twins exclaimed in unison, "She is the first ever girl that you have brought home, even if she isn't rich or part of a high standard family, she apparently is an honor student and aims for big things in the future. So I am more than happy to welcome her into the family as your bride." Mr. Hittachin said honestly, "You should be proud of your self young lady, you are the first girl to catch their eyes. Although your sense of fashion could be worked on, I would say that a dress with..." Mrs. Hittachin began going on about what would look good on her, and soon left the room, still inquiring, she was most likely to be going to make some new cloths for Haruhi.

When that moment of discomfort was over they went to Hikaru's and Kaoru's room and played some video games. Haruhi found that their room was bigger than her whole apartment and they had more games than an entire game store, they had some games she had heard of and many that she hadn't. When they finished a few games they sat and watched a few movies together. After two or three movies they were told dinner was ready, they went down to the dinning hall where an assortment of foods stud upon the table for them to chose from. It was normal for the twins, but to Haruhi it was extraordinarily good. After dinner they drove Haruhi home and gave her another good night kiss.

The next day they began to execute their plan, when they came out of the limo they held hands for all to see, they were like that every chance they got making sure people saw. When they got to club was when things really escalated. Without Tamaki they couldn't entirely enjoy their plan, but it made the costumers swoon and it let everyone see that they were together. The plan was to have Hikaru and Kaoru start flirting with Haruhi and she would encourage it by pretending to fall allover them. The plan went well, and they were able to successfully pull it off several days in a row. Tamaki still hadn't come to school once this entire time but they enjoyed their plan non the less, then after a week of pulling the half-act Kyoya came and offered that they just make it into a new part of the club act they had, this surprised them but they were more than happy to do so, it actually made it even better.

When Tamaki finally made it back to school, almost a month after he hear that Haruhi was dating the twins, he came in to the club room to see Haruhi being held by the twins, blushing as they said things like they normally did in their old act, but to her instead of each other. Today they were really getting into it, as they suppressed their laughter. Tamaki was about to freak out when Kyoya told him it was now part of an act they did, everyday, he suppressed his urge to 'break' again (Because Kyoya gave him a look and told him that he has missed to many days, and his guests were waiting on him) then went to his guests and began entertaining them. When club was over, and the guests had left, Haruhi started making out with Hikaru, Tamaki freaked out at this point and yelled "Hikaru stop k-k-kissing your sister!" They ignored his comment and Haruhi then went and started making out with Kaoru "Stop it, stop kissing your sister already!" At this point he was running all around them yelling and spitting fire. When they parted Haruhi said in her normal voice "Tamaki-Sempi I have told you I'm not your daughter, and Hikaru and Kaoru aren't your sons either." Tamaki stud gapping as they all three fell to the ground laughing. When they stopped laughing they left a still stunned Tamaki to go home, "I love you." Both the twins said staring at Haruhi "I love you both too." She said smiling as they got in the limo.

They kept doing the act now even now that the plan was finished, they had found that it was fun and it wasn't entirely an act. For months they went on dates and played their act giving real compliments while having fun the whole time. On days that it stormed the twins would go over to Haruhi's apartment to comfort her which she was thankful for.

They had been dating for a little more than a year when they invited her over to their house again for dinner. They were now second years in school, Mori and Hunny were now graduates working together in their families businesses, and they were all happy with life as it was. Haruhi enjoyed dinner as she talked to Hikaru's and Kaoru's parents, who insisted that she call them mom and dad. She was starting to wear more and more cloths that the twins and their mom made for her, and they would from time to time decide that they were so good that they would start manufacturing and selling them, she was in a navy dress that showed a small amount of cleavage, had three inch straps, and went to her knees. They were talking about the past and the fun they had on the last few visits she had with them, and were having fun. She noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were being very quiet and were acting nervous but she didn't know why. After dinner they asked if she would go on a date with them the next day (Saturday) to a five star restaurant, she accepted happily 'Odd they haven't been nervous on asking me on dates for a long time, what is up?' Haruhi thought knowing something was strange about how they were acting.

The next day she was picked up by the twins, she was wearing one of the first dresses that they had ever made for her, some clip on earrings they had given her, along with a matching necklace. As they went to the restaurant she noticed that they were even more nervous than last night. When they finally got to the place they were taken to a seat near a window with a balcony out side of it. They enjoyed their meals and had a good conversation and after they finished desert they lead Haruhi out on the balcony and they looked at the stars and talked for a while. "So have you enjoyed the date so far?" Hikaru said nervousness showing slightly "Yes, it has been wonderful as usual." Haruhi said with a smile. "Well then, we have a question for you." Kaoru said even more nervous. They both took Haruhi by surprise when they knelt in front of her holding a small box each in their hands. "Haruhi, will you marry us?" They said in unison "It can wait till after we finish high school, but will you?" Kaoru said quietly. "YES! I mean yes, I would love to. Thank you." Haruhi said hugging them. They both smiled at her and said "We love you, Haruhi." "I love you both too." Haruhi replied. The rest of the night went well and they went home happy.

The next year when Tamaki and Kyoya left, it was only the twins and Haruhi, so they went and recruited some new members. At the end of the year they decided they would tell everyone that Haruhi was a girl, so at the end of the year party they let it out by having Haruhi dress in the navy dress that the twins and their mother had made for her, that showed that she was undoubtedly a she, and they had also planed a speech too. They were surprised that no one was upset and were very happy, even though some of the boys tried to flirt with Haruhi, which the twins had to stop every now and then.

They decided to hold the wedding a month after graduation to make sure everything was perfect. On the day of the wedding Haruhi was wearing a white wedding dress that held her figure perfectly, showing a little cleavage, had a white flower on the right side of her waist, and was layered just beyond the flower. She would have had her dad do her hair and makeup but they wanted they wedding to be private so they could show their true forms of not only themselves but also their guests, so the twins had some maids do it. When Haruhi was walking down the isle she looked and saw the men she was marrying with their tails out wagging them as if their lives depended on it, they were both in tuxedos and were waiting for her with eyes filled with happiness. The majority of what the priest (He was a centaur) said went unheard as the three looked at each other, only when they heard key words would they answer with "I do", the only real words they heard were "you may now kiss the bride." Which they both did happily. They then walked down the isle and at the end Haruhi threw the bokay and went into the limo and the twins soon followed. They then went to a specific place in the forest where they planed the Wedding Reception, there the twins changed into a forth form in the middle of werewolf and wolf and went into a race that they were holding Haruhi got out of her dress and into one of the swim suits the twins had brought, and got into one of the water rows of the race, they made the water laps longer since most water type creatures were faster than land. Most of the guests joined the race as they looked at the two werewolf newly weds in wonder that they had found such a form (They had a lot of time and loved to experiment). When the race started, the water type non-humans, excluding Haruhi, all thought that the race was theirs and that they didn't need to worry about the land type, boy were they wrong.

At the start of the race the twins and Haruhi where in the lead, right off the bat. They had a few competitors, they were non-humans who had practiced racing in the past. The twins and Haruhi had also practiced, when they found this new form they raced over and over and found that they moved at about the same speed. They became competitive and began racing often, growing faster and faster after every race. At the end of the race it was a three way tie, with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all winning which they then went and started arguing about who won, jokingly of course. They played some more games before they cut the cake and enjoyed it with their guests.

They had a second wedding were they had and it was public this time where they simply pretended it was the first time, and invited their friends and family that didn't know and some of the ones that did. It was still nice but more ceremonial than the first, which simply made the twins a little bored, but were happy to be married with Haruhi in the eyes of the public now. It was a good night for both Hikaru and Kaoru as well as Haruhi.


	12. Epilogue

It has been ten years now since they had gotten married and now here they were in a mansion all their own, and a family. Everyone else in the club was married, somehow Tamaki found a woman that seemed like nearly a twin two Haruhi, and was almost the same personality wise too, but the small difference was what made her perfect for Tamaki.

Haruhi was sitting in the library of her home, as she waited for her children to come home from school, Hikaru and Kaoru where busy working on a design that had popped in their heads. She was almost done the book when she heard the door to the library, when she looked up she saw two sets of identical heads. "Mommy, we're home!" They all four yelled together in unison. Haruhi stud in front of each one separately as she spoke "It is good to see you four, Akio, Kaede, both you girls I trust are good? And Kane, Kisho, you two boys had better have behaved on your first day of school." They were quadruplets and they looked completely identical (The girls were identical to one another and the boys looked the same as the other) "No one could tell us apart mom, they kept confusing us with each other! How did our dads get past this?" They all said again in unison. At that point Hikaru and Kaoru came in and saw what was going on "What's wrong?" They said as they wrapped their arms around the four upset children. When they explained what was bothering them they told them what had happened with them and explained what their lives were like so their children would know.

After a few hours they went to a park to play. Their children loved that their parents went and played with them and even more they loved how their mom and dads where able to tell the difference between them, while they were at the park Mori and Hunny came with their own children who went and played with them. "Have you noticed?" Mori asked Haruhi "No, what?" She replied "Still the same as ever I see, your children are half and half. Half sirens half werewolves. You can hear the siren in their voices and their eyes are the same as their fathers." Mori said with a small smile "Yep we thought that you wouldn't notice, so we thought we would tell you, you can tell them if you want, you are the same as them and would be able to help them, they can know your secret." Hunny said with a big smile, he had not grown much since high school. They then changed subjects and talked for hours, excluding Mori who acted the same as he did when he was in club. When it started getting dark they went home and told their children about their secret and what they were. The children where excited but were told they had to keep it a secret from everyone. They were happy that they didn't have to keep it from their children. They then went to bed and went to sleep, they were exhausted from their day.

For the next few weeks Haruhi trained them on how to keep their powers controlled. It was different trying to teach them how to control it, but she got it done. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't do anything till they transformed so they just spent time with them as normal to help them get through the strange new change. Life was nice for everyone as they got through the new challenge, the children were having difficulty but were as fast of learners as Haruhi. When they finished their lessons they all went to an amusement park and celebrated.

When the quadruplets went to high school they found themselves in the host club too, the girls had wound up joining in a similar way haruhi had, they had decided to buy boy uniforms and pretend that they were all male. Well they found themselves in debt but they didn't want to tell their parents but they weren't given allowances, so they joined the club to have themselves eventually found out. They found it fun even if they were all ways confused with another and had taken their dads' 'brotherly love act' and made it their own, it worked out well. They did eventually find themselves crushing on others, and having returned feeling. When they did their fathers found them going through the same thing that they went though years before, and followed them to the wood clearing. Their they explained what was going on to their sons and daughters, as they worked to find the differences between them.

When they finished teaching them they were glad that they had gotten to teach them everything they knew. They then lived happy lives as they watched their children grow older as they did. Haruhi was happy as could be at each of their weddings as was Hikaru and Kaoru. They Loved seeing their grandchildren, who turned out also non-human, and were more than happy to help their children teach theirs. After years they grew older and older, and at the age of seventy three Hikaru died happy, soon followed by kaoru at age seventy four, Haruhi was stubborn though, and lived to see her great grandchildren grow to teens before she lost to the sands of time. Haruhi was ninety one when she died, her last words were "Now I will finally get to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Salena again." She died with a smile. What freaked some people out is that they saw her leave her body and then saw the tree mentioned people come and take her away to the after life.


End file.
